Sing a Song
by Billaster
Summary: Perjalanan pulang sekolah yang menyenangkan, setidaknya untuk Yamamoto dan Gokudera. 8059!


**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**Pairing: 8059**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Shounen-ai! OOC!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sing a Song**

**By**

**Billaster**

Hari yang biasa. Gokudera dan Yamamoto pulang sekolah bersama. Sebenarnya Tsuna juga ingin pulang bersama mereka, tetapi sang Vongola Decimo itu sudah diculik lebih dulu oleh sang Mist Guardian, alias Mukuro Rokudo, alias si nanas mesum.

Oke lupakan alias yang terakhir.

Di sepanjang jalan, Gokudera diam saja dan hal itu membuat Yamamoto merasa bosan. Akhirnya Yamamoto memutuskan untuk bernyanyi.

"Biar kata kau musibah, bagiku kau anugerah Oh, Oh! I Love You, Dera!~~~"

DUAKK

"Berisik, Yakkyu-baka! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku seperti itu, bodoh?!" Dahi Gokudera membentuk persimpangan. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, rona merah muda itu kontras sekali dipipi pemuda Italia itu.

Walaupun jatuh tersungkur akibat tendangan Gokudera, Yamamoto tetap tertawa bodoh seperti biasa. "Ahaha, aku tidak memanggilmu kok, aku kan hanya sedang bernyanyi."

"Tapi nyanyianmu itu seperti orang idiot, Yakkyu-baka!"

"Benarkah? Ahaha."

"Ya. Kau memang idiot." Gokudera memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sedangkan Yamamoto hanya tertawa seperti biasa.

"Ahahahaha, idiot bagian mananya, Dera?"

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, bodoh! Tentu saja bagian yang i-"

"Ha? Yang mana?"

Gokudera menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Yamamoto bingung akan kata yang akan diucapkan Gokudera selanjutnya.

"Yang i- yang ..ng.. yang terakhir!" Salah tingkah, sejenak rona merah muda tipis di pipi Gokudera muncul.

"Oh, ahahaha. Yang 'I love you, Dera'?" Ucap Yamamoto dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, yang membuat Gokudera semakin tidak tahan untuk mengacak-acak wajah si Yakkyu-baka itu.

"Idiot! Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak usah mengulang kata-kata itu?" Gokudera mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Eh memangnya kenapa? Apa itu kalimat yang sakral untukmu, Gokudera?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Tapi..." Gokudera lagi-lagi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Yamamoto semakin suka untuk menggodanya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi.. itu.. ah- sudahlah! Percuma, otakmu yang terbuat dari wasabi itu pasti tak akan pernah mengerti!"

Yamamoto terdiam.

Gokudera pun kebingungan, takut kalau kata-katanya yang tadi terlalu keterlaluan.

Tapi-

"Ahahahahahaha.. Kau menarik sekali, Gokudera! Hahahahaha." Ternyata Yamamoto malah menganggap itu menarik dan merangkul Gokudera.

"Ya-Yakkyu-baka! Lepas!"

"Tidak mau."

"Lepas, bodoh!"

"Tidak ah."

Gokudera mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

Yamamoto menelan ludahnya. "Baik-baik. Aku lepas."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi Yamamoto bernyanyi.

"Kau begitu sempurna~ Di mataku kau begitu indah~ Kau membuat diriku akan selalu memujamu~~"

Gokudera mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan. 'Yakkyu-baka sedang jatuh cinta ya. Cih.'

"Di setiap langkahku, ku kan selalu memikirkan dirimu, tak bisa ku bayangkan diriku tanpa cintamu~~"

Gokudera pun mempercepat langkahnya. Entah mengapa, hatinya jadi panas gara-gara melihat Yamamoto yang sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta itu. "Che."

Yamamoto merasa dirinya tertinggal jauh dibelakang Gokudera. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, sambil tetap bernyanyi.

"Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku, takkan mampu menghadapi semua, hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa, kau adalah darahku~ kau adalah jantungku~"

Ketika Yamamoto telah sejajar dengan Gokudera lagi, ia pun berpindah menghadang Gokudera dan sukses membuat pemuda Italia itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau adalah hidupku, lengkapi diriku, oh sayangku kau begitu~~~"

Gokudera mulai kesal. Setidaknya kalau Yamamoto sedang mencintai orang lain, jangan tunjukkan hal itu di depan Gokudera dong.

Tatapan Yamamoto melembut. Senyumannya yang bodoh lenyap, menjadi senyuman yang lembut. Gokudera yang merasa kesal perlahan-lahan terhanyut dalam tatapan dan senyuman sang Rain Guardian.

"Sayangku kau begitu..." Tangan Yamamoto membelai pipi Gokudera. Gokudera hanya diam saja.

Yamamoto agak terkejut karena Gokudera tidak memberikan respon, tapi kemudian Yamamoto melanjutkan, "Tsundere~~~"

1.

2..

3...

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

DUAKK

"Adududuh, Dera, jangan kasar-kasar dong sama aku." Yamamoto merintih kesakitan sambil berusaha untuk bangun dari tanah.

"Apa maksudmu, Yakkyu-baka?! Kalau kamu sedang jatuh cinta jangan aku dong yang kamu jadikan objek, sialan!"

Wajah Gokudera merah padam. Campuran antara sangat kesal ditambah sangat marah ditambah sangat malu.

"Loh, apa salahnya? Kan aku jatuh cintanya sama kamu." Ucap Yamamoto dengan santainya.

"A-apa?! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, idiot!"

Yamamoto mendekati Gokudera. "Aku serius, Hayato."

Gokudera bergerak mundur. "A-aku tidak menyetujuimu untuk memanggilku dengan nama itu, Yakkyu-baka."

Yamamoto maju. "Aku tidak peduli, Hayato."

Gokudera mundur. "Jangan dekat-dekat, Yamamoto."

Maju. "Jangan menjauh dariku, Hayato."

Mundur. "Mi-minggir!"

Maju. "Aku mencintaimu, Gokudera Hayato.

Skakmat. Gokudera tidak bisa mundur. 'I-ini terlalu dekaaaat.' Batin Gokudera.

Yamamoto mengeliminasi jarak yang ada diantara dirinya dengan Gokudera. Sedangkan Gokudera hanya menutup matanya pasrah.

Gokudera menunggu ciuman dari Yamamoto seperti orang idiot tapi yang terjadi malah-

"HUATSYIMM!"

"YAKKYU-BAKA!"

"Ahahaha, maa maa Gokudera. Aku malah bersin. Hehehe. Kita ulang ya."

"Tidak mau."

"Eh kok gitu? Kamu gak cinta aku ya?"

"Memang tidak."

"Ahahaha, Tsundere."

"Siapa yang tsundere, sialan?"

"Kau."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Gokudera berjalan meninggalkan Yamamoto. Tapi Yamamoto segera mengejar Gokudera.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hayato." Cup. Yamamoto mencium Gokudera di pipi, kemudian kabur. Berlari menjauh dari Gokudera.

Sedangkan yang dicium terbengong-bengong. "Yak- uh." Gokudera mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Yamamoto, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku rasa, aku juga begitu, Takeshi."

.

.

**-FIN-**

**A/N**

Fic 8059 saya yang pertama! Woohooo, akhirnya kesampean juga bikin 8059. Yah walaupun agak- ralat- sangat gaje begini T-T

Suka gak suka,

Review, please?


End file.
